


Goodbye Kisses

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, Self-Sacrificing Magnus Bane, Week 10: Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: Magnus Bane was fond of goodbye kisses.





	Goodbye Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

Magnus Bane was fond of goodbye kisses.

They were a small gesture, but they meant a lot. They were a mute form of statement saying “I’ll be back” or “See you later”. They reinforced a promise, a return to a place, to a home, to _someone_.

They could be a sweet peck, a slight brush of lips, a heat seal of “I’ll miss you”.

In the past, when parting ways from his lovers, he would never give one last kiss. Farewells were too bitter to share a last signal of affection, thus he established, as a rule, to never kiss goodbye a person he would never see again.

He didn’t kiss George. He didn’t kiss Imasu or Etta. Hell, he would never – ever – kiss Camille again.

Soon, goodbye kisses became part of a routine with his favorite Shadowhunter. When Alec left for the Institute or a late-night mission, he kissed Magnus. When Magnus left for a job or just a hang out with Catarina, he kissed Alec. Even after a fight, angry words thrown at each other, one kissed the other goodbye. It didn’t matter if it was only on the cheek, after a stubborn growl. It was something sacred for them, a silent deal.

After all, due to the nature of their jobs, they would never know when that kiss would be the last one.

It was bittersweet, but still hopeful.

_I will come back._

_I promise. _

_Wait for me._

However, Magnus broke this deal. Or, at least, it was what Alec thought.

They got engaged while Idris burned behind them. Magnus had to go to Edom to close the rift. A trip they weren’t expecting. They approached each other for a new kiss – one as soon-to-be husbands – but their lips never touched.

An explosion caught their attention and Magnus reluctantly backed away from Alec, going straight to the balcony and opening a portal.

“It’s only Edom. You always come back.”

But Magnus wasn’t going to come back. He knew it. It was another farewell. One he hated with all his soul, but just another one he wouldn’t succumb to a last kiss.

Hours later, sat alone on his throne in Edom, he grimaced in pain and regret.

For the first time, he regretted not breaking his own rule.

For the first time, he regretted not giving Alexander a goodbye kiss, even if the promise of a return would be empty.

At least, he wouldn’t only have their engagement ring as a memento. He would have a kiss forever engraved on his lips.

He really regretted not giving Alexander a goodbye kiss.


End file.
